


"I have a secret."

by panto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Coming Out, Confession, Drunk Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Random & Short, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Comes Out, Underage Drinking, relationship with age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: John picks his drunk son up after a party and they have a little conversation in the car. Stiles has a confession to make.





	"I have a secret."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr work](http://panto-x.tumblr.com/post/172075656021/65-with-any-pairing-you-like) from this [prompt list](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150) by prompt-bank.tumblr.com.
> 
> 65\. "I have a secret."

“I’m pretty sure that I told you no alcohol before you left.” The sheriff glanced over at his clearly drunk son and shook his head in annoyance. 

Stiles just rolled his eyes. “Dad, it was a birthday party. What do you think we do at birthday parties? We are not ten anymore. We don’t play ‘Who am I?’ or spin the bottle.” He mumbled leaning back into the car seat. “Thanks for picking me up though.”

John sighed but nodded. “Anytime, Stiles. But we will still talk about the drinking in the morning.”

“I’m not even that drunk!”

“Yes, you are.” John mumbled. “I was able to smell the alcohol on your breath before you even opened the car door to get in.”

Stiles huffed and crossed his arms. “So not true! You know me. I’m like super responsible and ... you should have seen some of the others.”

“The others are not my responsibility though. You are.” John told him. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Stiles said rolling his eyes at his father.

John kept driving in silence. “At least you didn’t start drinking any earlier than that, am I right?”

Stiles stared at him in silence for a moment, then slowly nodded. “Yeah, right. Of course not. That’d be totally unhealthy and irresponsible.”

“Stiles.” 

“We might have tried a few times already.”

John let out a soft groan, but honestly he hadn’t really expected anything else. After all he was young once too. “When did you ‘try’ for the first time?”

Stiles let out a nervous laugh. “We might have been thirteen.”

“Thirteen?!” John glared at him. “Stiles, please tell me you are joking!”

“We just tried. We wanted to know what it’s like and it was disgusting.” Stiles huffed. “I thought you wanted the truth.” He mumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yes, of course. I always want the truth. I want you to feel comfortable to talk to me about the things going on in your life. Even if I might not like them at first, okay?”

For a moment Stiles kept silent and just nodded slowly. When he glanced back up at his dad, he sighed. “Then I guess there is something I should tell you.” He said carefully. “ ** _I have a secret_**.”

“A secret? What is it?”

“I’ve been kind of seeing someone for a while now.” Stiles told him after another moment of silence.

John glanced over at his son. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“And you thought you couldn’t tell me? Since when? What’s her name?” He asked with a soft smile but Stiles knew that the smile wasn’t going to last for long.

“For a few months already. Nine to be exact.”

“Nine months? Why did you never mention that?”

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. “Because I knew that you weren’t going to like it.” He said softly as he stared out of the window.

The sheriff glanced at him suspiciously. “Why?”

“Well, first of all because it’s not a girl.” Stiles mumbled, voice almost too quiet to hear. “It’s a man.”

“So what? You know I love you no matter what. And as long as you are happy, I’m fine.” John said, still smiling before he realized something. “Wait. When you say man, then you are not talking about a boy your age, are you?” He questioned.

“Not exactly.” Stiles admitted. “He is ... a bit older than me.”

“A bit? What exactly is ‘a bit’?”

“A few years.”

The sheriff let out a sharp breath. “How many years?”

Stiles started drawing random little shapes onto the window, just so he wouldn’t have to look at his father. “Twenty-two.” He eventually said.

John hit the brakes harder than he had intended to. “Please tell me he is twenty-two years old and not twenty-two years older than you!” 

“Dad, he treats me good and I really love him.”

“Stiles, you are nineteen! He is only six years younger than me!” John shook his head. “I am not okay with that.”

“He is good to me. And he loves me. Isn’t that what you would want for your son? Someone that makes me happy, is always there for me and loves me with all his heart? Because that’s what Peter does.”

“Peter?” John glared at Stiles. “Peter Hale?! Please, no.” He just shook his head again, not able to find any more words.

“Dad, please. He’s a good guy.”

“And a werewolf! And a murderer!” John said.

Stiles sighed. “I love him, dad. Please, just give him a chance. I could invite him for dinner sometime. You will see, he is a whole different person now. I really, really love him.”

John sighed and shook his head once again, hesitating. If it was for Stiles, then he could at least try to give it a chance, take a closer look at Peter but John definitely didn’t love the idea.   
“Fine. Dinner it is then. But that doesn’t mean I am alright with this at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests/ideas/etc. on [Tumblr](http://panto-x.tumblr.com/) if you like!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
